Talk:Gaara's Jinchūriki Forms
Sorry for undoing your undoing but i added that extra information because the article is to small as it is, beside try to compare witht the Naruto Jinchuriki article, that is much bigger and stuffed with much more information on each form, even some historie about them. but until you start undoing my undoing of your undoing, lets discuss it here first :I don't know why your edits were reverted, wait for TU3 for that. But I did see a number of spelling/grammar errors there (try a spellchecker or browser with one built in), and you were using present tense when you were supposed to be using past tense. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 22, 2008 @ 12:57 (UTC) ::I reverted it because the edits were initially full of spelling/grammer issues, and what I thought was unneeded info (for example, I was trying to keep plot points out, merely stating when/why/or how a form was taken, not going into to detail such as your edit that Gaara got beaten up, desperate, then transformed, or when Naruto summoned Gamabunta.) Naruto's Jinchruki Forms article, as more information in it, simply because it appeared more than Gaara's and displayed more abilities.--TheUltimate3 14:24, 22 May 2008 (UTC) No large chakra supply? "Unlike the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Shukaku doesn't have an unnaturally large supply of chakra that Gaara can use." Is that really the case? Gaara had enough chakra for several large fights, moving large amounts of sand, and transforming into Shukaku. While it's not as much as Kyuubi, it seems an unnaturally large supply to me. I Totally agree becuase Gaara fought Naruto to a stand still and only lost when taijutsu(which is not his forte) was used and even Kimimarro, who has a cursed mark, couldnt finish all Gaara's chakra for the remainder of their fight. Also, when battling Deidara, Gaara raised a huge amount of sand with such ease which proves his high levels of chakra.Also note what Kiba said in the Forest of Death about Gaara's chakra levels. partial forms Should not half Shukaku and miniature Shukaku forms be just in one section, pertial transformations ? --Elveonora (talk) 22:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Bump --Elveonora (talk) 20:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I believe that Gaara's forms qualify as partial transformations. Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Me too, thats why i made this. It could also save up space. --Elveonora (talk) 02:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I actually like the way it is now since half Shukaku and miniature Shukaku forms are like other jinchuriki's forms. Plus, he's only been shown using wind release while in his miniature Shukaku to full Shukaku forms, not his half Shukaku form. Joshbl56 04:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) So when will it be changed? (talk) 10:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Bump (talk) I know, but other hosts were updated and half and miniature sounds weird, should be named just partial transformation. --Elveonora (talk) 16:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) So will it be changed to partial transformation or not? (talk) 16:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) It probably will but lets wait and see what others have to say first. Joshbl56 17:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Josh, there are more contributors than the 3 of us. Not even Omni changes something without discussing it first, and he is an admin. --Elveonora (talk) 17:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) So what do we do? (talk) 17:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The same thing we do every time contributor- Try to get more peoples opinions on the matter! Joshbl56 18:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The only thing that would bother me personally about naming this a Partial Transformation is that because of B, Partial Transformation has (for me at least) come to mean manifesting a part of the beast while still in control in human form. While this mostly matches up with that, it just bugs me a little. If the rest of y'all wish to change it, be my guest. Just thought I'd speak up. o3o Skitts (talk) 21:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Omni ShounenSuki or someone ? --Elveonora (talk) 01:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, Gaara certainly seemed to know more about his tailed beast than Naruto did. He could more easily enter in its transformations, he just became more insane. He only really lost control to Shukaku when he used the False Sleep Technique, so in a way he did have control, just not fine control. I see his control over Shukaku around the same level as Danzō had over Wood Release, when compared to Yamato. Omnibender - Talk - 01:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Even Naruto shows partial transformations and still in control. Im for to change it. Maybe we will see Shukaku as well in action. --Elveonora (talk) 01:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) But shouldn't it be noted that his forms were made out off sand instead of pure chakra like the other Jinchuuriki's forms? Hamp2014--Hamp2014 (talk) 03:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) If Gaara's were various stages of partial transformations, they wouldn't be made of chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 04:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) @Elevenora Erm, no. Partial transformations would be doing what B does, producing an actual part of the beast from his body. Skitts (talk) 04:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh partially changing into the beast, I know. He does. --Elveonora (talk) 08:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Full transformation? I'm confused about this one. Is the form Gaara entered during the fight with Naruto and Gamabunta, the giant one, a full transformation or not? Because for what it's written in the article, it makes it look like he just creates a giant Shukaku out of sand and makes himself asleep to have the Shukaku control it, but without it being the Shukaku itself. This is made more evident with the fact that his body doesn't transform. So, in the end, did Gaara ever entered the full Shukaku form during that fight?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 18:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Him creating the giant Shukaku copy and using the Play Possum Jutsu is considered the Full Transformation because whether he's awake or not, he's still showing the real Shukaku. --speysider (talk) 18:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::But the point is that it's NOT the real Shukaku. It's just a giant sand doll controlled by the mind of the Shukaku, but no the real body of the Shukaku--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 19:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::The giant copy created by Gaara is the real form of the Shukaku, he isn't controlling a sand doll. Unlike the other tailed beasts, Gaara has to fall asleep for the Shukaku to actually appear, so he created a giant copy of the Shukaku with him in control of it. --speysider (talk) 19:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The way I understand it was that until he used the Feigning Sleep Technique, that was a full transformation. Afterwards that's Shukaku. I think it's a point of confusion because of the fact that its body is made of sand so his case is different that the others, not sure though.--Cerez365™ 19:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Gaara himself has not transformed into Shukaku, he made a copy of him and allowed himself being suppressed and gave Shukaku a free road. I agree full transformation is not a right name for it since its not. More like full possessed form or something --Elveonora (talk) 20:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Image Why can't we include an image of Gaara using the Tailed Beast Bomb in the video games? I don't see why we can't considering it mentions it being used in the video games. Skarrj (talk) 20:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Because it's from the video game. Not too keen on mixing stuff from that franchise and presenting it as canon material.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Considering that is more relevant to the Tailed Beast Ball article that to this, in my opinion, I added a note to that article, with a link to the image, instead of embedding it directly. Omnibender - Talk - 00:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC)